


He's a Chromcat

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, catboy! chrom, essentially the plot is that robin rubs chrom's ears and they talk about feelings, it's a curse though, not that chrom is complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: No one knew how or why it happened, but one day the Exalt of Ylisse woke up with cat ears and a tail protruding from his otherwise completely human body.





	He's a Chromcat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because 1) it's Chrom's birthday and I was considering writing something if I found the right inspiration, and then 2) my friend pointed out the unforgivable lack of catboy!Chrom content to me - voila inspiration. (As a side note, if any of you know of art/fics featuring catboy!Chrom... feel free to link me...)
> 
> ~~omg it's vanilla Robin for once... uh, but what if I told you that I took the catboy curse concept from a Chrom/Grima fic that I have like 12k words for but might not ever actually finish~~
> 
> Since this was written in just a few hours, it may or may not be up to the ol' Dawn_Blossom standard. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

No one knew how or why it happened, but one day the Exalt of Ylisse woke up with cat ears and a tail protruding from his otherwise completely human body. All the healers could determine was that powerful magic was at work… though it seemed impossible that anyone could have had enough access to him to curse him, for after his coronation, it seemed he barely had any time for himself… or for his wife, Robin, either.

Robin, for her part, took it upon herself to look into a remedy herself. She’s been working nonstop, and normally Chrom would have said something to her by now, cautioned her against working too hard and hurting herself. But…

In the name of research, she’s been spending all her time with _him._ Selfish as it may be, Chrom doesn’t want her to stop. And he would never let her come to harm, not while he’s watching. So, all things considered, it feels more like a a honeymoon away from court than a curse-related segregation. 

“So your hearing is more sensitive because of the cat ears, right?” Robin asks quietly. Her mouth is too close to the top of Chrom’s head, and he shivers as her breath stirs the tufts of fur inside one of his feline ears. 

“Y-Yes…” Though only his extra appendages have fur, a prickling feeling goes across his whole body when Robin goes to push away a strand of her hair and accidentally brushes against the dark blue fur of his cat ear. “And it’s not just the hearing…”

“Oh?” Robin glances at her hand, then back at Chrom. “Can I…?”

“By all means.” Chrom tilts his head towards her. The tip of his tail flicks back and forth in nervous excitement as he anticipates her touch. 

“Does it feel different from when I touch your... er, regular ear?” Robin asks.

Yes. It does. Chrom always feels warm and safe in Robin’s hands, but _this_ is something beyond. It’s like a massage, but gentler. His muscles melt a little more at every caress. If he weren’t already infinitely in love with her, he would be falling head over heels right now.

He opens his mouth, but he has never been good with words. How should he describe it?

In the end, the only sound that escapes him is a loud purr.

Robin moves her hand to cover the laugh she’s failing to bite back, but Chrom immediately reaches out to halt her.

“Don’t stop,” he begs. 

Robin gives up trying to restrain her laughter and obliges him. He would close his eyes in bliss, except then he couldn’t delight in the way Robin’s eyes sparkle with amusement and, dare he say it, love for him. 

“I just don’t understand it, though…” Robin murmurs. Though she continues to pet him, her strokes slow down to an almost mindless rhythm. “I’ve been watching you for a week now, but you haven’t experienced any symptoms other than some physiological changes. Who would want to turn you into a giant cat but leave you otherwise unharmed?”

“Hmm… Some young prankster, perhaps,” Chrom suggests. His tail sweeps back and forth in contentment.

“The enchantment is too powerful for that,” Robin murmurs, shaking her head. “No, if it were the work of some foolish apprentice, we would have dispelled the curse in seconds.”

“A jealous politician, then,” Chrom says, shrugging. “Some of them wish I died in the war, I know.”

Robin stills.

“Chrom, this is serious,” she says. “If we don’t find out who cursed you, we might never be able to undo it… You could be stuck like this forever.”

“I…” Chrom catches Robin’s eye. “I could live with that, if you could.”

“Huh?” Robin blinks, and Chrom ducks his head in sudden embarrassment. The cat ears atop his head tilt downward.

“Er…” he mutters. “Well, it’s not so bad. Whoever turned me into a kitty didn’t take away my claws.”

Robin rolls her eyes. Chrom blames himself for his joke's terrible delivery.

“I only meant that… I’m still the same man I’ve always been,” he continues. “Even if I have a bit more fur than when you married me.”

“... Oh.” Robin’s eyes soften at once. “Oh, Chrom…”

When she pulls him into an embrace, she places one hand against the back of his head. He doesn’t know if she realizes how that affects him—how touching even the human parts of him makes him want to purr and fall all over her—and he can’t see her expression when he’s pressing his face into her shoulder.

“I’m not that shallow, you know,” she murmurs. “I’ll love you no matter what happens. I just… I just can’t stand the thought of someone getting to you… And while I wasn’t there! Chrom, why wasn’t I there? We’ve been kept so far apart since we married. Is peace supposed to be harder to manage than war?”

There are so many things Chrom wants to say. It isn’t her fault, he should have prepared her better for what the people would ask of their queen, she’s doing a better job than him anyway, he couldn’t do any of this without her…

“I was missing you, too,” is what he finally tells her. 

Really, it should have been obvious. They’re halves of a whole; if one of them feels lonely, then the other…

“I’m sorry,” they say at the same time.. 

They pull apart to look at each other. They stare for several seconds before Chrom breaks into a laugh.

“It’s… It’s not funny!” Robin insists, but she’s laughing too, probably drawn into it because of Chrom. _That_ he isn’t sorry for.

“See, whoever cursed me actually did us a favor,” Chrom says. “They can’t separate us now, Robin… They wouldn’t dare.”

“I’m not going to _let_ them,” Robin says. “I won’t make the same mistake twice. We’re stronger together… We always have been.”

“I agree,” Chrom says, reaching out for Robin’s hand. “And if this curse never goes away…”

He brings her hand up to his head.

“It may still have its benefits.”

Robin laughs.

“Alas, the curse has turned you into an insatiable beast,” she says. Nevertheless, her smile as she pets his head is filled with affection.

Chrom just purrs, using an arm to pull Robin closer to his side. His tail wraps comfortably around her, and Chrom, despite his curse, feels nothing but blessed.


End file.
